Game Realm 2: The Cousins are Here!
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Karcyn and the gang are going to a family reunion and meeting new cousins, but Braiden and Jaide go missing in the Zelda universes, it's up to them to find them and get them home, will they succeed or will they crumble? This has Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword universe's in it.
1. Introduction

Introduction

A.N. this is a story me and Zelda Maniac, worked on but Demon Princess of Time can not work on it with us because her parents said she could not write another story again T.T, but Shadow Heroine of Time said she will substitute for Princess, so we will keep going with the story yay! We will post the first chapter as soon as we can.

Zelda Maniac' s Characters

Name: Zoey Hoshi

Gender: Female  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Brown  
Height: 5'3  
Likes: Sweet things, Video games, Zebras, and Anime!  
Dislikes: Sour stuff, Drama, perverts, desprate girls who thinks that every boy likes her (Same thing to me :D,) and the cold.  
Fact: Has a WEAK spot for sweets :D

Name: Masami Hoshi

Siblings: Zoey (There mom is american and there dad is Japaniesse)  
Gender: Female  
Hair color: Blue :D NORMAL IS BORING!  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 4'7  
Likes: Randomness, Dogs, Angels, and reading.  
Dislikes: The heat, Goody two shoes, and DRAMA!  
Fact: She dyed her hair when she was young her real hair color was black :D

Name: Oliver

Gender: Male  
siblings: Only child  
age: 15  
Hair color: Black  
eye color: Blue  
Height: 5'7  
Likes: Zoey, karioke, Sword training, and swimming  
Dislikes: Sports, Masami, akwardness, and guys who gets near zoey.  
Fact: has a HUGE crush on Zoey but doesnt quite get along with Masami

Name: Jessica

Siblings: had an older sister named Prissilla, but died when she was 12  
age: 14 1/2  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: Black  
Height: 4'4  
Likes: Fanfiction, fried chicken, video games, and pranks.  
Dislikes, Lemons, people who make out 24/7, and sharp objects  
Fact: BEST friends with Masami. She loves video games but her mother says it will "destroy" Her mind. has a fear of swords.

Demon Princess' s Characters

Name: Ashlee

Gender: Girl (DUH!)  
Hair color: Golden brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5'3  
Likes: Chocolate, orchestrated music, writing, gaming  
Dislikes: Heights, prejudice, war, world problems, politics, bad parenting

Name: Ethan

Gender: Boy  
Hair color: Same shade of brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'2  
Likes: Gaming, manga, dancing  
Dislikes: People who don't know anything about Zelda or Pokémon, unfairness

Name: Hayley

Gender: Girl  
Hair Color: Dirty blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'1  
Likes: Swimming, sports, playing outside  
Dislikes: When people are upset

Name: Emily

Gender: Girl  
Hair color: Dark brown with caramel highlights  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'5  
Likes: Fashion, shopping, shoes, make-up  
Dislikes: Unfashionable people, rude people, rude friends

Dragonyahoo20' s Characters

Name: Karcyn Rose

Gender: female  
Hair color: Brown hair with red hair highlights  
Eye Color: Firey red  
Height: 6'5  
Likes: Video games, sweets, annoying Jacky, skipping school  
Dislikes: reading books, going to school, healthy stuff unless it taste good, chores

Name: Ashlee Rose

Gender: female  
Hair color: red  
Eye Color:gold  
Height: 5'1  
Likes: Video games, learning, school, reading, music  
Dislikes: fighting, hip hop, the cold, nasty food

Name:Jacky (sister to Pan)

Gender: female  
Hair color: dirty blonde hair  
Eye Color: Brown eyes  
Height: 6'2  
Likes: shopping, make up, girly magazines, fasion  
Dislikes: out doors, getting dirty, nerds, Video games

Name: Alex (brothers to Zachary)

Gender: male  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye Color: Crystal clear ocean blue  
Height: 6'8  
Likes: sports, skateboarding, hanging out with Jacky, getting dirty  
Dislikes: video games, school unless it's sports practice, looking fancy

Name: Zachary (brothers to Alex)

Gender: male  
Hair color: red  
Eye Color: teal  
Height: 5'9  
Likes: learning, school, computers, sweets  
Dislikes: video games, outdoors, camping

Name: Pan (sister to Jacky)

Gender: female  
Hair color: dark brown hair  
Eye Color: green  
Height: 3'7  
Likes: bugs, being adorable, getting dirty, playing with other kids  
Dislikes: girly stuff, doesn't get along with her big sister, going on long trips,swimming unless in shallow waters

Name: Mickey ( secretly a talking cat) (Ashlee and Karcyn's cat)

Gender: male  
Hair color: light brown fur ( like a Remlit' s fur)  
Eye Color: emerald green  
Height: 2'4  
Likes: fish, getting scratched under the chin, loves adventures, leftovers on the floor around the kitchen table  
Dislikes: getting wet, dogs, giant monsters (bosses from the Zelda games)


	2. Chapter 1: The Family Reunion

Chapter 1: The Family Reunion

**A.N. This is the first chapter for you guys anyway Greymon Leader gave me some interesting information, here it is! P.S. this chapter is a excerpt of the rest of the story.**

**Greymon Leader:**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**  
**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**  
**I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.**  
**It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.**  
**Some of you will likely claim **, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.**  
**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**  
**www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**  
**www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**  
**SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.**  
**America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)**  
**It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA**

**So post that right away to your stories to help stop it! Anyway please enjoy.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's POV)

I was just playing Skyward Swo in the basement when Mom walked out of her office and announced that we were going to a family reunion.

"WHAT?! But MOM, those are SO BORING!" I groaned.

"Don't protest young lady or I'll take away your games for two weeks!" Mom replied.

I immediately shut my mouth.

"Well, turn off the game and start packing!" Mother Dear announced before walking upstairs.

I reluctantly saved the game, turned off my Wii, and went to my room. I packed my clothes, baby blanket (Don't judge me!), and other necessities for the trip. My sister, Emily, who I call Emy, was also packing her stuff.

"I can't believe we have to go to a WEEK LONG FAMILY REUNION!" she moaned.

"Wait, A WEEK?! HOW WILL I SURVIVE?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"I have no clue. And PLEASE don't bring your Zelda manga! It's embarrassing!" Emy whined.

If anyone hated my Zelda obsession, it was my sister. She CONSTANTLY wants me to change and be more like her, but I'd rather eat broken glass.

Anyways, we finally finished, and our bags were gathered at the front door.

"We're leaving tomorrow girls," Dad said.

I just trudged back down to the basement and continued playing Skyward Sword.

Mom then got a phone call from my aunt. They were talking about boring stuff that I had no interest in, then they turned to the subject of the family reunion.

"How are the cousins?" Mom asked.

After a pause, Mom replied, "They like the Legend of Zelda too? Ashlee will love them in a heartbeat! Uh huh? Really? Great! I'll let her know right away! See you tomorrow!"

After she hung up, Mom walked out of her office again and walked over to me.

"Guess what Ashlee? Your cousins LOVE the Legend of Zelda! Also, your aunt is planning to set up a Wii where the reunion is! Isn't that exciting?" Mom exclaimed.

I immediately got up and jumped up and down while screaming my head off. I swear I don't know any other person who likes the Legend of Zelda except my friend, Ethan. Now my COUSINS LIKED IT?! YAY!

I guess I have something to look forward too!

The Next Morning...  
I woke up, and remembered that I had to go to the family reunion and meet these Zelda fans also known as my cousins. I got up, got ready, and walked to the front door, yawning. Then, two familiar voices spoke to me.

"Wake up already Sleepy!" they said.

I snapped out of my tired trance to see my two bestest friends in the world! They're Hayley and Ethan in case you wanted to know.

I tackled them in a huge hug and asked why they were here with suit cases. But, I think I already knew the answer!

"WE'RE GOING WITH YOU TO YOUR FAMILY REUNION! TA DAAAA!" they both announced.

"OH MY GOSH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

So, after all of that, my family and I loaded up the car, got in, and started the drive to what I think will be the best family reunion ever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( Focusing on Zelda Maniac's characters)

"Masami! Do you see my toothbrush anywhere?" Zoey asked popping her head into the bathroom. There it was- Masami was using her toothbrush. "Are you using my toothbrush?!" She yelled freaking out.

"What are you talking about? I use this all the time." Masami replied.

"...I USE that!" Zoey yelled. They both got silent for about 1 minute and Zoey just backed out of the room.

Masami threw the toothbrush in the trash since no one will use it anymore. What a shame...

"Zoey do you think they have a Wii at the reunionI really wan to play Zelda there! " Masami asked walking out of the bathroom. Zoey face palmed when she heard the word "Zelda"

"Masami, for the millionth time, Zelda is just a game where you run around, swinging a sword, and breaking peoples' pots!" She explained.

"So? On Mario, you just run around and step on stuff!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Girls are you done packing?" Mrs. Hoshi asked walking upstairs.

They both got silent and ran into their rooms.

an hour later they were at the door ready to get in the car.

"Zoey, do you always have to wear something that involves zebras?"

It was true

Today she was wearing a zebra holding a gun and wearing shades Shirt (Don't ask) along with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"I can't help it!" She laughed sitting in the car.

Today Masami was wearing a black shirt that said "It's to dangerous to go alone. Take this" with white shorts and Black tennis shoes.

"You kids ready?" Their dad asked.

"Hai!" Zoey and Masami smiled (American mom, Japanese dad. Hai means yes in Japanese :D)

"So are Jessica and Oliver coming too?" Mrs. Hoshi asked.

"Yes Jessica and Zoey's BOYFRIEND is coming there." Masami teased. Zoey slapped her arm and turned away. Masami just giggled.

"So does Jessica loves Legend?" Mrs. Hoshi asked.

"Mama for the millionth time its The Legend of Zelda. And yes. " Masami complained. Zoey face palmed while Mr. Hoshi was singing Taylor swift out loudly while driving.

"Kill me now..." Zoey cried.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(focus's on Dragonyahoo20's character's)

It's been two years since the great Zelda adventure that both Karcyn and Ashlee had, they erased their parents memories of them inside the wonderous game, now of days Ashlee has been going out with Zachary ever since he asked her out on the day she came home from her special trip, but Karcyn's a different story.

Karcyn has been honning her powers since day one after getting home form the Zelda world, she often hangs out with her talking cat Mickey who happens to be her private tutor for senior year homework and began writing her own novels about her adventure in the Zelda Universe but not letting anyone know, soon they will get another adventure by going to an unsuspected place. Our story begins here...

"Hey Karcyn! Where are you?! Dad wants to see us both!" Ashlee yelled, she looked alot older from two years back, she had reddish brown hair and bronze colored eyes, Karcyn has dark brown hair that's almost black and has firey eyes almost as if flames were dancing in them.

Karcyn was out in the field as usual, she was working on her powers she achieved from the Earth Flame, a green fire sprouted from her hands as she waved it around then threw it a distance away from her then it flew into the air and created a large tree from it's wonder.

"Woah! That was amazing Karcyn, you really are improving your abilities well!" She said as Karcyn noticed her and smiled.

"Thanks Ashlee, anyways what did you say about dad needing us?" She asked.

"Yeah, he wants to tell us something about the family"

"Okkaaay, let's head over there." She said as they ran to their house.

"Hey dad! I got Karcyn for you like you asked, so what's the surprise you wanted to tell us?" Ashlee asked sitting down while Karcyn leaned on the wall.

"Well, you've always wanted to meet the rest of your family right? Well geuss what? We're going to our Family Reunion! Isn't that great?!" He said as Karcyn's eyes widened in horror while Ashlee's widened in excitement.

"Oh man." Karcyn said.

"Yaahhh! I can't wait to see them, this is so exciting!" Ashlee yelled.

"For you, I'll be probably be surrounded by nonvideo gamers!" Karcyn groaned.

"Actually I just got off the phone with two of your guy's aunts, and they say some of your cousins and their friends were coming to the reunion and they're big fans of The Legend of Zelda as well!" He said as Ashlee got more excited and screamed while Karcyn was in shock mode.

"MY COUSINS ARE VIDEO GAME FANS, WHOO HOOOO!" A boy yelled running into the living room but crashed.

"Braiden how many times do I have to tell you, quit running in the house!"'Mr. Rose said to him. He had red hair that looked like it was dyed and wore green trousers and a white tank top.

"Sorry dad, it's just I'm so pumped that where going to meet my cousins who happen to be big fans of Video games!" He said.

"That's great son, but for now you guys have to pack your stuff up because we're leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Rose said as every kid cheered except for Karcyn who groaned.

"Don't go be miserable, how about we let your friends come with us to the reunion, would that be okay?" She asked as Karcyn looked at her and grinned.

"I guess I can survive the week with them there with me."

"That's great honey, is it alright if I can give you a present I forgot to give you for graduating high school?" (Yeah, right now Karcyn is nineteen years old, read the summary at the top)

"Uh, what's the present?!" She asked uneasy.

"Remember when you wanted a Siberian Husky dog when you were little, at least when you were eight?"

"Yeah? I thought you forgot all about it?"

"Well I didn't, I pretended to have forgotten, I'm sorry you had to wait this long to have this wish come true, but I thought it would be a great graduation gift from me and your father, I hope you like him." Her mother said as she pulled out a little husky puppy from behind herself.

"Oh mom thank you, my God he's so cute, I love him!" She said as he did a tiny bark and licked her face as she laughed.

"Your welcome sweety, you can take him to the reunion if you like." She said.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go pack!" She said running upstairs as Ashlee ran after her. Karcyn walked into her room and set her new dog down then went to her closet as Mickey or Zen jumped on to her bed and looked at the new family member in disgust.

"Ugh, did your mother really have to get you a dog as your graduation gift, she should know that I hate those barbaric animals." Zen said.

"Well excuse me, but I wanted a dog when I was little so, suck it up because your coming to the reunion whether you like it or not!" She said simply putting some clothes in there and her sword which was Ri.

"Why? Is it because you don't want me getting in trouble or, is it that you'll need info on your enemies that you will face on the mission in your dreams if it comes true as a vision." He said as her eyes widened and turned around and gave him a scowled look.

"How the heck do you know that?"She asked as he looked plane at her.

"Don't you remember at all? I have the power of all knowledge and the power to talk, Ivra, or your sister gave me those gifts to help you protect her and destroy Demise" he said.

"That's right anyway let's get ready to go!"

"Hey Karcyn, I like your new dog!"

"Thanks, um question, could you.."

"Give him the power to talk? Sure, but first you have to name him!" She said crossing her arms and sitting on the bed.

"Okay, I will, hmmmm, how about Flash!" She said.

"That's a good name, alright, I'll give him the power to talk!" She said as her hand glowed and the dog glowed for a second.

"Uh, what just happened?" Flash said.

"Alright, he can talk, thanks so much!"

"No problem, why don't you do the introduction for a new family member." She said as Karcyn nodded then took Flash for a walk and showed him around their neighborhood.

The Next Day...

Everyone placed their stuff in the large van and got in and drove off to the Family Reunion!


	3. Chapter 2: The Zelda Warrior's

Chapter 2: The Zelda Warrior's

**A.N. here guys this is a special about Zelda Maniac's characters for the collaboration, so you can know them better so here it is and enjoy. FYI this is the second chapter where Zelda Maniac's characters get to the hotel at the reunion's destination.**

-hotel-

"Yes! Free at last!" zoey cheared as she jumped out the car. Masami followed as she rolled her eyes.

"We were in the car for one hour, calm down." She said. Zoey shook her head.

"Hey Zoey!" Someone called out.

"Hey Oliver!" She smiled.

"Masami!" Jessica yelled. A smile was creeping up on Masami's face. The mothers were getting their rooms and the kids were talking. It wasn't really a 5 star hotel really, but it was okay.

"hey Zoey! You and Oliver should get a room." Jessica laughed. Masami High fived her and Zoey grabbed Masami's arm and walked out. Oliver's face was so red!

The sun was setting on the horizon of Sally's hotel it was pretty warm outside in the summer. The reunion is tomorrow... the 4 were pretty mad about them leaving early but thats just the Hoshi family. Zoey and Masami walked out from the hotel and man, Zoey was ANGRY!

"Why must you be so embarrasing? Me and Oliver are just friends!" Zoey yelled. Masami couldn't take in the anger anymore.

"Just friends? Quit being so naive! For Pete sake Zoey! You are 14 years old! He blushes around you and he holds your hand so wake up Juliet and smell the love!" Masami yelled waving her arms into the sky. Her eyes flashed a dark shade of Blue while Zoey's flashed a dark amber.

"Grow up Masami!" She screamed and stomped away.

Zoey went to the back of the hotel and sat down. Her eyes were still Amber and she looked up.

Grey clouds were in the sky. Once again, the weather man lies...

A grey portal appeared out from nowhere and Zoey sighed. Why wasn't she running?

A tall man walked out from it. Zoey thinks that he was just a loser. He had white hair and tan skin also, he has a lot of Diamonds and tight looking clothing.

"Hello, Zoey." He whispered. He walked closer to Zoey. Zoey backed away from the creep and her eyes turned back into a brown color. What do you do when a creep is after you?

Run.

-Masami-

"Masami! Look, there is a storm coming!" Jessica said as she pointed to the window. Masami, Jessica, and Zoey had to share a room with two beds. Nothing special. Masami looked out the window and her eyes widen. She has a feeling that Zoey is in trouble.

People always question them. When the two get angry or protective, thier eyes change into a unatual color. Kids say its 'Magic' and Adults say its 'science'. Teens say its 'awesome'. Also, they can tell if one is in trouble or not. Right now, Zoey is in a lot of trouble!

Masami ran outside and once again, her eyes turned blue again.

She walked around the place. Her heart was racing as she grabbed onto a plant. Zoey ran past screaming and got shot with something. Maybe a bullet?

"ZOEY!" She screamed as she ran over to her. "Masami..." someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Jessica and Oliver standing there. Tears were running down her face.

"Call the amb-" Masami stopped talking and fell over. Jessica screamed and Oliver got the phone out. Before he could dial 911, he saw a man in front of him. He grabbed Zoey and Masami and threw them over his shoulders.

"Stupid kids." He muttered. Jessica gasped at him. "GHIRAHIM!" She yelled. Oliver looked at her. "You two know each other?" Oliver asked.

"No, he is from The legend of Zelda." She said.

"Well I don't care where he is from. Drop the girl. And Masami." He yelled. Jessica stepped on his foot. "Drop the two girls you dip." She corrected him.

Ghirahim didn't have time for it so he snapped his fingers and dissapeard on a flash of diamonds.

"Call the cops." Jessica said. Oliver shook his head. "Even if we do, they won't believe us. Last time I checked, adults don't believe in magic." He sighed. "Then what should we do?"

-Meanwhile-

Masami's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zoey laying down next to me. Her eyes were opened too. I sighed in relief as I stood up I looked at my arm and saw a needle in it. I pulled it out and examined it.

"We are locked in a dungeon... tight security." Zoey said, looking around. I sighed and put my needle in the lock and opened it.

"Zoey, there is a needle in your leg. Pull it out but hang onto it. We might be able to pick locks" I orderded. She nodded and pulled it out. This must be why we passed out...

We ran out the cell and took a left. A bokoblin was there standing there holding a sword. If I could just get that sword...

-Zoeys POV-

Masami was just looking at a red creature thinking about something . She turned to me and gave that look.

"No, I will not be the distraction." I whisperd. Masami rolled her eyes and pushed me out. The monster drew out his sword and charged. I screamed. That is when I heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around and saw Masami. I snatched his sword and killed him. It looks so gross that I'm not even going to go I to details... but I will tell you this,

I killed him. Took the life away from a creature. He was a monster and wanted to kill us but, again I feel like I sinned.

"Masami, what does it feel like to kill someone?" I asked. She grew quiet and shrugged.

"Killing monsters feel like killing people but they are not. Outside in hyrule it either Fight, or to get killed." She sighed. Harsh...

We continued walking until we walked into a room with that same creep who kidnapped us. Well that guy has another thing comming...

"Hello Masami and Zoey." He smirked, turning around. "I see you got out of prison."

"Out of all the men on earth, why did you pick two girls that aren't even 19 yet?" I asked. Masami broke out laughing.

"Because you two girls will just get in my way." He growled.

"In what plans?" Masami asked as her eyes flashed blue.

"Why should I tell you two?" He snapped. He snapped his fingers and more red guys appeared.

"Take them away. Dead or Alive." He ordered.

We turned our heads at them.

"For imprisoning us and worrying our parents, we will never forgive you. In the named of the goddess Hylian, we will protect any innocent living people. Goddess and mortals!" we both yelled at the same time.

What did I just say?

-3rd person

Both of their eyes flashed. Masami transformed into a knight in sky blue armor. Two long white angel wings came out of her back. A long sword with the hilt made out of sapphire appeared in her hand.

Zoey transformed into a knight with amber colored armor. She grew long wings and A sword came. The hilt of it was made out of amber.

Two 6'2 girls were standing there.

"Legendary Warrior, Sapphire!" Masami yelled.

"Legendary warrior, Amber!" Zoey yelled.

"Protectors of the goddess and mortals!" They both said at the same time.

"What did I just say?" Zoey/Amber asked. Masami/Sapphire shrugged.

"Nice preformances ladies, I better get going. I don't have a chance right now." Ghirahim said as he disappeared in a flash of diamonds. He left them with a army of bokoblins there. Blood thirsty.

"We don't have time for this!" Amber yelled. Sapphire shook her head.

"We must defeat them." She said, raising her sword. She took a swing at one and one bokoblin fell to the ground. Dead.

One by one they took out the bokoblins. After they were defeated, Amber and Sapphire looked at them.

"We got to get used to killing monsters..." Sapphire said. Amber nodded in agreement and jumped out the window. Sapphire screamed and jumped out after her.

"You idiot! We don't know how to fly!" Sapphire yelled as they fell.

"There is water at the bottom." Amber said.

"Do you KNOW the story of "Kid Icarus?" we will fall in the water and our wings will get heavy and we will DROWN!" Sapphire screamed.

"...I didn't think this through..." Amber said. Sapphire grabbed onto Amber and started flapping her wings. That only slowed down the fall. She moved left and then, SPLAT!

They fell on the ground.

"Well that wasn't pleasant." Amber groaned.

"Really?" A male cat said. It was white with two blue eyes. He has two small wings on his back also.

"It is quite embarrassing to be a angel, but you can't fly." He said as he flew on top of Amber's head.

"The name is sky, by the way." He added. "And you two girls are legendary warriors. Sadly, you two died in the last battle billions of years ago and now you are reincarnated as Zoey and Masami."

"Wait, we were warriors of the goddess Hylia?" Sapphire asked.

"She had countless of them, but you two were the best ones. Number one." Sky answered. Sapphire fan girl squealed.

"I AM ZELDA'S WARRIOR WOOO!" She yelled.

"I hate the legend of Zelda..." Amber sighed. "But if it means saving lives then I'm in."

"In!" Sapphire said.

"Good. Now follow me." Sky said, opening a portal. He walked inside, followed by Sapphire and Amber.

A few minutes later they walked out the portal. Amber and Sapphire turned back to Zoey and Masami.

"Oh my god Zoey and Masami!" Jessica yelled, tackling Masami.

"You two have been gone for like ten minutes." Oliver said. He looked at Sky.

"Whos the cat?" He asked.

"His name is Sky." Zoey said, picking him up. She realized that his wings were gone.

"Tell us what happened." Jessica said. Zoey and Masami explained to them about the past 5 hours that they spent in the dunegon.

"So, let me get this strait, you two are legendary warriors who protects the goddess and Mortals, the cat can talk, and you are trying to take out an enemy." Oliver asked.

"Yes, and you mustn't tell anyone about it." Sky said. The 2 mortals nodded.

"Promise." They both said.

"What about sky? If Mr. Hoshi sees it, he will go ballistic!" Jessica said.

"Zoey, how good are your grades in acting?" Masami asked.

"I get perfect grades, why?" She asked.

-Later-

"Mom! Dad!" Zoey yelled running into their room. Tears were streaming down her face. She was holding sky in her arms.

"What is it Zoey?" asked.

"T-This poor cat was just on the S-Sidewalk getting kicked by kids! I stopped him but he is hungry, cold, and afraid!" She cried. Sky was covered in dirt. He is a skinny cat so thank god!

"Now calm dow-" Mr. Hoshi was cut off.

"How? I can't have cats! He will just have to DIE in the creul world! And no one will care!" She was bursting in tears.

"We will keep the cat." Mrs. Hoshi said.

"God bless you." Zoey said as she walked out.

"Make sure you wash him!" Mr. Hoshi yelled on the way out.

Zoey walked out of the room and saw Masami, Jessica, and Oliver standing there.

"Well?" The three asked.

"They said yes!" Zoey cheered.

The sun was setting in the night sky and the 3 girls went into their rooms. Oliver had to share one with his father.

"Tomorrow is the reunion." Jessica sighed. Zoey nodded and jumped on her bed. There was 2 beds in the room. Masami and Jessica got one. Zoey got her own. Sky jumped on Zoeys bed and fell asleep.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day..." zoey thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
